Sephinroth
by Monarca bastarda
Summary: Oneshot.


**Sephinroth.**

Un mensajero llegó a Sorrow Crown y murió al instante después de avisar sobre la victoria de Dessa, el mago guerrero, en Drago Keep. El malvado overlord Arlach luego de recibir la noticia se armó en cólera pero convencido por su hechicera personal Sephinroth y sus generales más poderosos: Pasis la elemental de magia y Ajit el overlord, se vio obligado a huir a la necrópolis que se ubicaba atravesando el lago. Pasis y Ajit se quedaron en Sorrow Crown supervisando la crianza de los dragones negros para hacerle frente a la creciente amenaza que suponía Dessa, y Sephinroth acompañó a Arlach hacia la necrópolis aún sin nombre. Una vez en la costa, Arlach emprendió el rumbo hacia la necrópolis acompañado de un grupo de gorgonas y trogloditas mientras que Sephinroth se quedó aguardando el barco de Ajit, quien se supone traería un cargamento importante según una de las gorgonas. Sephinroth aguardó en la costa todo un día hasta llegado el barco de Ajit y fue grande su sorpresa, dos dragones fantasmas y un hermoso arcángel.

—La reproducción de estos dragones es más estricta que cualquier otra especie, tú lo sabes mucho mejor que yo.

—Pero...

—Un arcángel es el tesoro más preciado y codiciado entre el infierno y el paraíso, también lo sabes mejor que yo, no sabemos a dónde nos llevará esta guerra pero le encomendamos los tesoros de Sorrow Crown a nuestro overlord y le deseamos la mejor de las suertes, Sephinroth, hasta que nuestras vistas vuelvan a encontrarse.

—Hasta que nuestras vistas vuelvan a encontrarse, Ajit.

Ajit se embarcó junto con sus minotauros personales de vuelta a Sorrow Crown y Sephinroth tardó unas horas apreciando la grandeza, el aura pesada y oscura que emanaban aquellos dragones espectrales, pero aún más apreciando la belleza que destellaba aquel arcángel, tanto poder en la palma de su mano.

Antes de emprender el rumbo hacia la necrópolis, los oídos de Sephinroth se dejaron distraer por las palabras del arcángel.

—Misterios de la tierra entre el infierno y el paraíso, una mujer gozante de belleza maquinando entre tan bestiales criaturas.

—Arcángel, ya no sirves al paraíso, ahora sirves a nuestro overlord Arlach de la grande Sorrow Crown, muestra respeto.

—Ciertamente mi espada ya no sirve a la gloria del paraíso pero ni mis alas ni las de estos espectros vuelan hacia ningún overlord, sólo vuelan hacia ti, bella hechicera.

Sephinroth seguía cabalgando, aparentaba no prestar atención a los divinos comentarios, sintiendo como las palabras del arcángel tenían cierta influencia extraña sobre ella, sabía por sus estudios de las antiguas escrituras que el mayor poder de un arcángel y un archdiablo era la influencia sobre la voluntad de las criaturas que caminan sobre la tierra entre el cielo y el infierno, pero nunca había comprobado tal leyenda, desconocía y temía lo que podía ocurrir, sólo confiaba en su propia fuerza de voluntad y lealtad.

—Hechicera me parece un título algo grosero para una mujer, cualquier palabra opaca la belleza de ese título, una mujer tan bella no debería lastimar sus rodillas ante nadie, mucho menos ante un troglodita como tu overlord.

Sephinroth apretaba fuerte las riendas de su corcel mientras se sentía presa de las divinas palabras.

—Tienes un gran poder, mujer, culpable del pecado original, en tus manos lo más anhelado por la gloria y la blasfemia, lo más anhelado por la vida y la muerte, libérate del yugo, mujer, libérate del macho sobre ti mujer.

Sephinroth sintió un fuerte aire en su espalda y antes de darse cuenta, podía percibir las suaves y divinas manos sobre sus hombros, ignorando las hombreras, manos que luego se fueron a su cuello, Sephinroth se vio obligada a detener el galope de su corcel, no podía aguantarlo más.

—Libérate del macho sobre ti mujer, la grandeza es solamente para ti, traiciona a tus ídolos.

Los juglares cantan en sus canciones sobre el cuento de dos continentes, como los ejércitos de Pasis la elemental de magia y el overlord Ajit resistieron contra la invasión liderada por Dessa, el mago guerrero, hasta la caída definitiva de Sorrow Crown, Dessa personalmente, con el título de emperador, lideró el ataque hacia el continente vecino en busca de quien conocerían después como Arlach, el malvado overlord de los fugitivos, quien vio por última vez a su hechicera en aquella costa, sin saber que no la vería mas nunca.

En el cuento de dos continentes se narra que nadie vio más nunca a la hechicera personal de Arlach, se relata y se canta que su nombre fue Sephinroth. Se entona y se recita que en las noches tormentosas en las que la muerte violenta azota a los pueblos, se avistan en el cielo nubes grises con formas de dragones.


End file.
